1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for synthesizing biodegradable poly(butylene succinate-co-butylene adipate) (PBSA) using a composite biocompatible organic guanidine system as catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional synthetic methods of PBSA require a large amount of tetrabutyl titanate catalyst, and the resulting product has a poor color and lustre. In addition, the heavy metal catalyst tends to infiltrate the product and influence the thermal properties thereof.